Monster
by quenotte.lelapin
Summary: Imaginez que le tueur impitoyable de Iris (Vick) se nomme TOP alias Choi Seung-Hyun et rencontre le même destin que le héros de Secret Garden, Kim Joo-Won en échangeant de corps avec la femme qu'il a pour mission de séduire pour infiltrer le NSS... Voilà ce que cela pourrait donner...


**"Monster"**

Mon nom est Choi en fait je n'ai pas de nom, les monstres n'en ont pas!

Je suis ce qu'on appelle un tueur à gage, j'assassine de sang-froid, sans état d'âme, sans regret, sans penser même, c'est dangereux de penser aux conséquences de ce que l'on fait, je ne pense qu'à l'essentiel, le but à atteindre, la mort de ma victime!Mes méthodes sont directes, sans fioriture, je traque ma cible, étudie ses faits et gestes avec précision, histoire de ne rien laisser au hasard, tout doit être parfait, clair net et précis! Une fois la cible abattue, je disparais dans le paysage telle une ombre, un fantôme, sans un bruit...

Mon employeur m'appelle T.O.P. C'est un nom qui lui plait, court et vif, il trouve qu'il me correspond bien. Un coup de téléphone, l'identité d'une cible et je pars en chasse sans poser de question, c'est trop dangereux dans mon métier.

Je tue, il me paie et tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!

Le soir j'aime déguster une bonne bouteille millésimée, c'est mon seul plaisir à part celui de tuer!

**"Fantastic Baby"**

_NSS_

Difficile de jongler avec les programmes informatiques alors qu'une bombe est sur le point d'exploser en ville et ces saletés de satellites qui n'en font qu'à leur tête!Mi Jung tape de manière méthodique sur le clavier, ses doigts valsant avec précision comme s'ils avaient leur vie propre, quand soudain son portable émet une légère sonorité: un message!

"Retrouve moi tu sais où, immédiatement!" Seung-Hyun.

Fidèle à lui-même le jeune homme ne fait pas dans le romantisme quand il envoie un message, Mi Jung sent son cœur s'emballer à l'idée qu'il soit quand même venu malgré ses avertissements!Elle se lève précipitamment mais son collègue l'interpelle:

" Où allez-vous?

- Oh, je ne me sens pas bien, je vais faire un tour à l'infirmerie!"

Vite. Il m'attend, se dit-elle, ma veste! J'espère que j'arriverai à temps pour ne pas le décevoir... Ah ! l'ascenseur est là!

Sur le pont, dans l'ombre, il est là, elle court le rejoindre, son cœur bat la chamade. Il est si mystérieux à l'attendre face à la rambarde, droit comme un i et tellement sexy! Comme à son habitude, son visage ne reflète aucune émotion, on dirait une statue grecque en marbre avec ces pommettes saillantes, ce nez fin et cette bouche aux lèvres faites pour embrasser qui lui donnent un charme fou quand il se décide parfois à esquisser un léger sourire!

Elle arrive essoufflée près de lui, il ne bouge pas, attend qu'elle reprenne son souffle!

Elle respire un grand coup et lui dit avec un air de reproche:

"Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas venir!"

Il baisse la tête, l'air un peu dédaigneux. Il ne la regarde pas comme pour lui faire comprendre que s'il est là c'est parce qu'il fait ce qui lui chante, il n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir d'elle!Il ne répond pas tout de suite, fait durer le suspense, histoire de la faire réagir, mais elle attend, elle est vraiment sous son charme, il peut en faire ce qu'il veut!

Soudain, il se tourne vers elle, relève les yeux et croise son regard. Mi Jung retient son souffle, c'est fou l'effet qu'il peut lui faire!

Le silence se prolonge, le bruit des voitures qui circulent derrière eux est assourdissant mais elle n'entend que son cœur qui bat furieusement. Attendant maladroitement une parole, elle détourne le regard un , il lui saisit la tête entre ses mains et l'approche de son visage. Le baiser est violent mais si excitant qu'elle ne réagit pas tout de suite au contact de ses lèvres passionnées, elle a juste le temps de fermer les yeux et de réaliser ce qu'il est en train de faire. Alors rendant les armes, elle se laisse aller à cette marque d'affection brutale après un léger temps de réflexion qui ne la conduit nul part. Le jeune homme l'embrasse avec fougue histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle est à lui et qu'il en est le maître!Le temps semble s'être arrêté, le couple n'entend plus le bruit du trafic, n'est plus ébloui par les phares des voitures, ils semblent être seuls au monde sur ce pont dans la nuit et le froid!Je dois rêver se dit la jeune femme, c'est trop beau pour être vrai et elle l'enlace avec prudence comme si un seul geste d'elle pouvait le faire disparaitre à jamais.

**"Cafe"**

_Chez Yang Mi Jung_

Le café finit de couler dans la tasse, un léger bruissement prévient Seung-Hyun que Mi Jung s'approche doucement derrière lui! Il fait semblant d'être surpris. Cette fille est vraiment trop naïve, c'est trop facile. Rester de marbre face à sa beauté, c'est tout ce qui compte, jouer l'amant mystérieux, c'est ça qui marche, surprendre et hop c'est dans la poche. Pas besoin de parler, son charme est efficace à 100 % et il le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il excelle dans son domaine, savoir garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances : c'est sa marque de le regarde quelques secondes avec une admiration sans borne, le dos qu'elle voit devant elle invite aux étreintes... Elle se jette sur lui et le sert fort contre son cœur. Elle ne voit pas son visage mais le devine pensif (ce qui est loin d'être le cas, car ses yeux restent froids et calculateurs quand il la sent contre lui).

"Tu pensais à quoi? demande telle doucement contre son épaule.

- A rien de spécial, lui ment-il d'une voix chaude et grave. Café?

- Mmm ! Merci ! répond-elle en s'asseyant à la table à côté de esquisse un léger sourire en la voyant, si heureuse, si innocente. Il savoure son café un instant, les yeux dans le le regarde avec admiration.

" Quoi ? sourit-il.

- Je t'ai dit de quitter Séoul...

- Et toi?

- Je ne pense pas pourvoir partir à cause de mon travail..."

Seung-Hyun se redresse et soupire un bon coup histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comprend pas.

" Tu dois partir vite! dit-elle avec un air plus que sérieux et une once d'autorité qui sonne fausse à ses oreilles. Au fond d'elle-même elle ne veut pas le voir partir.

- Si tu ne pars pas, je ne pars pas", répond-il an lui adressant un regard de braise.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fait un bon prodigieux dans sa poitrine, elle se lève et embrasse Seung-Hyun tendrement, elle n'en attendait pas plus de sa part! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça!

**"Bad Boy**"

_Au bas d'un hôtel de luxe de Séoul_

Une dizaine d'hommes encadrent deux personnes qui discutent sur le parvis de l'hôtel.

T.O.P. patiente attendant le meilleur créneau pour intervenir.

Le moment venu, il surgit de derrière un pilier et fixe sa cible le regard sans émotion. Soudain, il lève son arme et abat sa proie en plein cœur. Il tire deux fois et fait mouche! Puis pour faire bonne mesure, il vise aussi les gardes du corps pour détourner leur attention.

Une voiture apparaît alors, chose imprévue! Il est temps de partir, de disparaître. Le tueur se dirige fermement vers une des portes de l'hôtel qu'il pousse et s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers les escalators qu'il descend d'une manière qui semble nonchalante, mais il sait qu'on le poursuit et presse le pas. Il connaît le chemin, il l'avait repéré en préparant son crime. Ne jamais rien laisser au hasard c'est la règle! Tourner à gauche puis poursuivre tout droit dans le couloir jusqu'à une autre sortie. Il prend le temps d'enlever ses gants noirs qu'il tient dans la main gauche. Là au bout, la sortie à quelques mètres, encore une fois, il s'en sort si facilement, la routine quoi!Face à lui, derrière la porte vitrée, surgit une grosse berline noire, pile dans les temps comme toujours. Elle s'arrête en un crissement de pneus le long du trottoir. La porte s'ouvre automatiquement, plus qu'un mètre à parcourir...

Deux coups de feu claquent, un impact impressionnant lui fait perdre l'équilibre d'une telle force qu'il se retrouve un genou et la main droite à terre face au tireur qui hésite! Pas une seconde à perdre, T.O.P. se relève ignorant la douleur à son épaule et se précipite vers la portière arrière entre-ouverte alors que la porte vitrée se referme. Il saute à l'intérieur et la voiture redémarre en trombe.

Sauvé! Enfin presque!

**"Still alive"**

_Chambre de Yang Mi Jung_

Assis sur le bord su lit, Seung-Hyun finit de se rhabiller. A côté de lui, des compresses imbibées de sang et une trousse de secours. Il boutonne sa chemise noire, pensif, faisant refluer la douleur loin dans un coin de son cerveau.

Mi Jung soucieuse entre dans la pièce.

" Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé?"

Le jeune homme détourne les yeux, fuyant son regard inquisiteur. Elle soupire, décidément cet homme est une énigme, elle sent qu'il est dangereux mais ne peut se résoudre à ne pas lui faire confiance. S'il ne veut pas répondre, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Il lui parlera quand il sera prêt à se confier!

"Oublie ça", dit-elle d'un air résigné.

Tend les bras T.O.P et montre lui que tu es reconnaissant, use de ton charme pour la réconforter une fois de plus, fais-la fondre dans tes bras et tu obtiendras tout ce qui te manque pour accomplir ta mission. Toujours assis sur le lit, le tueur sert la jeune femme contre lui et met sa tête contre sa poitrine, son regard est vide, il joue la comédie mais peu importe, il sait qu'il a déjà gagné!

" Mais que fais-tu? proteste-t-elle en se débattant faiblement contre lui.

Après une courte hésitation, elle lui rend son étreinte, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Son homme peut se montrer fort maladroit dans leur relation mais il arrive toujours à lui prouver son affection d'une manière ou d'une autre, en silence, rien que par les actes. Elle adore cela!

Tout en continuant à la serrer fort contre lui, la sentant en confiance, il se lance:

"J'ai une faveur à te demander", dit-il d'une voix sourde et Jung s'écarte légèrement de lui.

"Laquelle? l'interroge-t-elle après une courte hésitation. Dis-moi?"

T.O.P. n'a pas la force de lui répondre car il est soudain saisi d'un vertige, il cherche à s'accrocher à elle pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience mais c'est peine perdue. Il ne peut que fermer les yeux et tomber, tomber, tomber dans un puits sombre, froid, sans même moment, la jeune femme sent une douleur sourde au niveau de ses tempes qui la fait chanceler. Elle essaie de garder l'équilibre mais ses jambes refusent de la porter et elle s'écroule en même temps que son amant sur le lit, inconsciente.

**"Ego"**

Ouvrir les yeux ne lui a jamais paru être une chose aussi difficile et pourtant, il a l'impression que ses paupières pèsent une tonne chacune. Tandis qu'il s'efforce de les lever, il est pris de nausées. Il s'oblige à respirer profondément et ne cherche pas à lutter, ce serait peine perdue. Au bout de quelques minutes, il essaie de se redresser. Il sent un corps chaud contre lui! Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin après un ultime effort, mais son cerveau refuse de fonctionner correctement! Il a dû prendre un coup sur la tête! Ce n'est pas possible!

Mi Jung ne sait plus où elle se trouve, tout tourne autour d'elle. Elle a un poids mort sur sa poitrine qui l'empêche de respirer, elle est en train d'étouffer! Soudain, un mouvement et c'est la délivrance. Sa vue se fait plus claire, les contours d'un visage la regardant lui apparaissent... Mais c'est impossible!

T.O.P. se redresse d'un seul coup en état de choc, il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il voit: lui! Lui qui le regarde avec des yeux tout étonnés, lui qui est allongé sur le lit! Il baisse la tête et tombe presque dans les pommes, il a une poitrine et de longs cheveux châtains! Il regarde ses mains : ce sont celles d'une femme avec une énorme bague à l'index droit! Il se tourne vers le miroir au-dessus de la commode. Et ce qu'il y voit le tétanise un instant, là, le reflet ... c'est Mi Jung ! Alors que son propre corps se trouve encore allongé sur le lit et le fixe de ses yeux éberlués!

La jeune informaticienne n'arrive toujours à comprendre ce qui se passe. Elle reste sans réaction devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle, elle se voit debout devant la commode ce qui est totalement impossible car elle est allongée sur le lit incapable de bouger! Lentement elle essaie de se redresser mais sa tête tourne et elle est à bout de force. Elle ferme les yeux un instant, histoire de récupérer le peu d'esprit qui lui reste mais au moment où elle va les ré-ouvrir, elle sent un courant d'air près de sa tempe et c'est le trou noir.

T.O.P., encore dans tous ses états, réagit rapidement, se précipite sur le lit et assomme son propre corps d'un coup bien dosé sur la tempe! Il ne veut pas abimer cette enveloppe qui est la sienne même s'il ne l'habite plus pour l'instant. Il tient à son magnifique physique qui le sert si bien dans son travail, ce serait dommage qu'il subisse des dommages à cause de la jeune femme maladroite qui semble le posséder maintenant!

Très vite, il reprend le contrôle de son nouveau cœur qui cesse lentement de battre la chamade. Il se rend dans la cuisine en trébuchant. Comment les femmes font-elle pour marcher avec des talons pareils, c'est trop acrobatique pour lui. Il ouvre le tiroir devant lui et trouve une ficelle. En retournant dans la chambre, il manque plusieurs fois de se tordre la cheville, quel enfer!Son ancien corps est maintenant solidement attaché, il ne risque plus rien pour l'instant!Bien reste à faire le point sur sa situation!Visiblement, une chose extraordinaire vient de se produire, un échange standard de corps et d'esprit! C'est totalement inattendu, mais le tueur commence à réaliser ce que cette mésaventure pourrait bien lui apporter comme avantage! Grâce à ce nouveau corps, plus besoin de passer par un intermédiaire pour obtenir les codes informatiques du NSS. Un sourire de prédateur se dessine sur ses nouvelles lèvres pulpeuses... Il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire!

**"Lies"**

_NSS_

Grace à la carte d'accès qu'il a trouvé dans le sac à main de Mi Jung, T.O.P. réussit facilement à entrer dans les bureaux sous terrains du NSS. Il connaît presque tous les agents qu'il croise sur son chemin, leur adresse de temps en temps un léger salut de la tête. Finalement, le plus dur pour lui c'est de sourire comme doit avoir l'habitude de faire la jeune informaticienne.

Pour l'instant tout va bien puisque personne ne réagit à son passage. Il se remémore les plans du bâtiment, mieux vaut ne pas se trouver au mauvais endroit car les règles de sécurité sont très strictes. Ah voilà le bon bureau!

Tous les informaticiens sont sur le pied de guerre. Les satellites ne répondent toujours pas! Impossible de trouver cette satanée bombe. T.O.P. se joint à la cohue et s'assoie devant sa console! Il n'est soudain plus très sûr de lui et jette des regards incertains à droite et à gauche, se prend la tête dans les mains et essaie de réfléchir, il lui faut absolument trouver une solution car il n'a pas réussi à se connecter au serveur peu de temps avant. Cet étrange comportement n'est pas sans intriguer le collègue de la jeune femme, Tae Seong...

"Vous agissez étrangement, lui dit-il franchement en se penchant vers elle. Comme si vous étiez pourchassée... Quelque chose ne va pas?"

T.O.P. essaie de prendre un air détaché et répond avec un sourire qu'il espère convainquant:

"Non"

Et il se lève précipitamment pour sortir du périmètre des ordinateurs, chose peu aisée du fait des bottes à talon qu'il est obligé de Seong suit sa collègue des yeux tout en s'interrogeant sur son comportement étrange. Il se dit qu'elle doit être sous pression à cause de cette épée de Damoclès qui les guette tous... Il hausse les épaules et se remet au travail sur sa propre console.

Bon! Mission suivante trouver un accès au serveur, l'affaire se complique vraiment! Que faire?Dans le couloir, T.O.P. essaie de ressembler ses esprits, il doit bien y avoir une solution. Les bras croisés sur sa nouvelle poitrine généreuse, il fait marcher son cerveau à vitesse grand V, ses pas ralentissent, il a les yeux dans le vague. Sa main droite remonte instinctivement vers son menton, il se caresse la joue. Etrange sensation que de la trouver imberbe! Il pince ses lèvres. Il sait! D'un pas beaucoup plus assuré, il se dirige vers la seule personne qui doit pouvoir l'aider.

Dans son bureau, le "Doc" est penché sur son ordinateur en pleine réflexion. Il est tellement concentré sur ce qu'il fait qu'il n'entend pas la porte claquer. T.O.P. s'approche de lui avec deux cafés à la main. Ce vieil hibou est complètement sourdingue, se dit-il. Il s'approche et lui crie à l'oreille:

"Chef! en posant le gobelet devant son écran avec un sourire un peu crispé, j'aurai besoin d'un accès au serveur! J'ai peut-être une idée pour trouver cette bombe!"

Le tueur vient de jouer le tout pour le tout, s'il se trompe, il sera vite démasqué!

" Qu'avez-vous dit? demande brusquement le Doc avec ses sempiternelles grimaces.T.O.P. tente un brave sourire, qui fait éclater de rire le scientifique.

"Ah, oui! D'accord"

L'assassin n'en revient pas et laisse échapper un soupir gêné du meilleur effet! Si avec ça il n'obtient pas l'oscar du meilleur comédien de l'année...

Le Doc sort alors de sa poche sa propre carte d'accès qu'il lui tend. T.O.P. va pour la saisir mais le vieil homme retire sa main. Que manigance-t-il encore? Il tourne la tête de tous les côtés comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient espionnés.

"Ce secret doit rester entre nous! " chuchote-t-il d'un air roublard en lui mettant la carte dans la main.

Le tueur se retourne trop heureux de sa chance. Non mais vraiment, il est beaucoup trop facile de tous les rouler dans la farine au NSS!

Face à la porte, il reprend son visage sans expression et sort. La salle du serveur se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir, il n'a plus qu'à se rendre et le tour sera joué!Muni d'un disque dur externe, il s'installe à la console du serveur principal tout en surveillant ses arrières. Il connecte le disque au port USB de la machine et utilise la carte d'accès qu'il vient d'obtenir.C'est fait le fichier des codes secrets du NSS est entre ses mains. " Hallelujah ! Mission complete!"

**"Good-bye Baby"**

_Chez Yang Mi Jung_

T.O.P. rentre dans la chambre pour s'assurer que son corps n'a pas bougé. La jeune femme qui est à l'intérieur semble dormir profondé tueur s'interroge alors. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant? Il n'a aucune envie de se trouver coincé dans ce corps de femme pour le restant de sa vie! Même s'il doit se l'avouer, il y a peut-être quelques avantages à cet état! Il se lève et se rend dans la cuisine. Il prend la bouteille de Bordeaux qu'il avait sorti en prévision de sa réussite quelques heures plutôt! Dans le placard, il saisit un ballon pour déguster ce bon millésime comme il le mérite. Il verse doucement le breuvage dans le verre, tout en humant son odeur.

Soudain, alors qu'il repose avec délicatesse la bouteille, il entend du bruit venant de la chambre. Il s'y pré Jung est en train de se réveiller... Alors qu'il se penche sur le lit pour l'endormir de nouveau à sa façon, la sensation de vertige le reprend. Zut! C'est comme quand nous avons échangé nos corps, se dit-il. Il faut que je la détache sinon...

Luttant contre l'évanouissement qui le guette, il saisit une paire de ciseaux qui traîne sur la table de chevet et détache tant bien que mal son corps. Dans un dernier effort, il jette la corde sous le lit et tombe lourdement sur la moquette.

Rideaux, encore une fois!

**"With U"**

Mi Jung se réveille avec un mal de crâne carabiné, sa main sonde le sol autour d'elle. Tiens! Pourquoi se trouve-t-elle par terre? Elle se redresse tant bien que mal et s'assoie sur son postérieur, encore sonnée. Tournant doucement la tête, elle tombe nez à nez avec Seung-Hyun qui la regarde, les yeux flous, grands ouverts.

Le réveil du jeune homme n'est pas des plus agréables. Il a mal à l'endroit où il s'est lui-même frappé plus tôt et la sensation de vertige ne disparaît toujours , il se rend compte qu'il a réintégré son propre corps et ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire de satisfaction. Il prend plaisir à faire bouger tous ses muscles, ses biceps, pectoraux ... Tout semble fonctionner correctement.

Il réalise ensuite que sa compagne doit aussi être revenue à elle. Doucement, il tourne la tête et tombe sur le visage soucieux de la jeune informaticienne.

**"Love dust"**

Dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes gens reprennent leurs esprits en silence ! Mi Jung est bien sûr la plus désorientée, elle ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Elle a du faire une sorte de malaise suivi d'un cauchemar dont elle a oublié l'essentiel…

Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Seung-Hyun ?

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, ne semble pas être troublé outre mesure, ce qui agace un peu la jeune femme. Mais finalement, c'est peut-être elle qui en fait toute une histoire pour rien. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'angoisser pour des broutilles, il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie… Trouver une bombe qui menace la ville, sourire à l'homme qui est en face d'elle et qui la fixe d'une manière sexy à souhait ! Elle baisse les yeux sur le comptoir et voit la bouteille de Bordeaux et deux verres. Elle interroge Seung-Hyun du regard.

"Une récompense pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !" dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mi Jung se sent gênée, de quoi parle-t-il ? Elle n'a pas fait grand-chose pour lui…

"Assis-toi ", lui propose-t-il en désignant le tabouret à côté de lui des yeux.

La jeune femme lui obéit et s'installe confortablement. Il remplit alors son verre délicatement à la manière d'un maître d'hôtel. On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie ! Le vin rouge coule doucement, par à-coup.

T.O.P. prend son verre et trinque avec la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux. Mi Jung sent monter en elle une douce chaleur, ce regard lui laisse penser qu'ils ne vont pas rester très longtemps à déguster le vin dans la cuisine. Elle rougit alors à l'idée de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Pour cacher son embarras, elle approche le verre de ses lèvres et goûte le vin. Comme d'habitude, il est divin. Seung-Hyun ne se trompe jamais lors qu'il faut choisir une bonne bouteille, c'est un expert en œnologie !

Le tueur continue de l'observer, détaille tous ses gestes, attendant le bon moment. Il ne goute même pas le vin et pose son verre. Il tend sa main vers la jeune femme et lui caresse tendrement la tempe, l'air satisfait. Doucement, il se penche vers elle. Elle lève la tête et retient son souffle, attendant son baisé qu'il tarde à lui donner comme pour faire monter le désir. Des deux mains, il saisit sa tête de chaque côté du cou, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole au contact de ses lèvres. Il approche son front contre le sien, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dieu qu'il est désirable quand il fait cela ! Elle ferme les yeux, pour savourer le contact de ses lèvres sur le siennes…

**"Tell me good bye Baby"**

D'un coup sec, T.O.P. exerce une forte torsion au niveau de nuque de la jeune informaticienne et met fin à sa vie en une fraction de secondes. L'air satisfait (elle n'a pas souffert après tout), il la laisse s'écrouler au sol, sans un regret. Il se retourne, saisit son verre et le vide en appréciant chaque gorgée, le regard vide. Il pense à la prochaine bouteille qu'il pourra s'offrir avec sa prime !

**"Number 1"**

Fin


End file.
